


The Journey to the Journey

by Oniren



Category: South Park
Genre: Airplanes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kyle comforts him, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stan is afraid of airplanes, Super Best Boyfriends, Vomiting, it's just fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniren/pseuds/Oniren
Summary: Stan and Kyle are going to Europe the summer before they start college. Everything seems to be going great until they find out Stan doesn't do well on airplanes.





	The Journey to the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stan has a bit of a panic attack. I wouldn't really consider it triggering, but then again I've never had a panic attack and don't know anyone who has, so.. heads up I guess.  
> This was inspired by when I went to Florida and I noticed that the plane didn't have barf bags in the pocket things. Then I thought to myself, 'Stan wouldn't do well on airplanes, would he', and then I made this... Like a month later.   
> Enjoy!

Kyle let out a breath of relief as he finally sank down into one of the chairs at their gate. The covering of the chair was hard and uncomfortable, but it felt like heaven when compared to dealing with the TSA. He cracked his neck and pulled out his phone. It was 5:27 in the afternoon, about forty-five minutes until the plane boarded. Kyle did a quadruple check of their luggage before finally calling Kenny.  
Kenny picked up almost immediately. “Hey, hey, you made it through security?”  
“Yep, it was hell but it could have been worse.” Kyle said, leaning back against the chair.  
“Glad you made it out alive, wouldn’t want you to get kidnapped before you made it to Europe.” Kyle could almost see Kenny’s lopsided grin. “How’s Stan, is he still alive?”  
“He’s in much better shape than me, he’s getting us food right now. I think he actually enjoyed going through security.”  
Kenny chuckled. “Of course he did. That kid could turn cleaning a public bathroom into an adventure.”  
“Dude, he borderline flirted with every TSA guard, played a game with every kid under the age of ten, and pet the security dog, which you are not supposed to do ever.” Kyle vented. Sometimes Stan could be a little too charismatic.  
“No way! Did the dog bite his hand off?”  
“No! The dog rolled over and started wagging it’s god damn tail! And the big serious guy with the dog laughed and told Stan that he’d help him sneak a soda into the airport if he wanted!”  
Kenny lost it, Kyle could hear him smacking his fist against something as he struggled to breathe. “Dude,” Kenny said when he finally regained control of his laughter, although still giggling, “no offence to you, but Stan is my favorite.”  
“None taken, Stan is everyone’s favorite.” Kyle said, smiling.  
“And you’re Stan’s favorite, so you’re better than all of us.”  
Kyle turned a light pink. Kenny had said stuff like that even before he and Stan started dating, but Kyle had never gotten used to it. “We love you too Kenny, it sucks that you couldn’t come with us.”  
“Aww, dude don’t say that. Think of it as your guy’s romantic getaway. We can all travel together after college.” Kenny said, his tone becoming less lighthearted and more sentimental.   
“Yeah, that sounds nice, or we can all do a semester abroad. I’ve already been looking into it, and I think it’s a great opportunity.”  
“Orrr, hear me out Kyle, we can survive our first year in college before we start thinking about the future.”  
“Screw you Kenny, we’ll talk about this when school starts.” Kyle said. He looked up to see Stan standing in front of him, extending a plate of greasy pizza. “Hold on, Stan just got back if you want to talk to him.” Kyle said while taking the plate.  
“Oh yeah, could you put Stan on, I want him to regale me with the tale of airport security.”  
Kyle chuckled. “Okay, bye Kenny, love you.”  
“Love you too man.”  
Kyle passed the phone to Stan, who was already devouring his pizza. “It’s Kenny.”  
Stan took the phone with the hand he had just used to hold the pizza with. “Hey man,” he spoke with his mouth full, “I saw the cutest dog, you wouldn’t believe it!”  
Kyle sighed, he would have to wipe his phone off later. He preoccupied himself with the pizza in front of him. It looked disgusting and it probably had more oil on it than cheese. Kyle leaned over and took a paper napkin off of Stan’s lap and began dabbing at one of the slices. The napkin did nothing. The pizza seemed determined to stay coated in as much oil as possible. Three napkins later, Kyle resigned himself to eating really oily pizza. He took a tentative bite. Not good, but not as bad as he thought it would be. He continued to nibble at the pizza until Stan finished talking to Kenny.  
“Kay… love you too… I will, bye.” Stan hung up and passed the phone back to Kyle. “Kenny says to call him when we land.”  
“Got it” Kyle said taking the phone and wiping it off with another napkin.  
“Jeez, I didn’t get it that dirty.” Stan huffed playfully, resuming shoveling pizza in his mouth.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and took another little bite of his pizza. Only Stan could look adorable with grease covering his face. “You can have my other slice, I don’t want it.”  
“You sure?” Stan said, polishing off the last of his pizza.  
Kyle slid the slice off his plate and onto Stan’s. “As long as you wipe your mouth when you’re done.”  
Stan took a bite out of the new slice and smirked. “Maybe you should wipe my mouth if you’re so good at hygiene.”  
Kyle nearly choked on his pizza. “Godammit Stan!” Kyle said while punching Stan in the arm, “maybe I will if you’re so incapable.”  
Stan giggled and leaned over to kiss Kyle. It tasted like cheap airport pizza, but in a good way. “I’m counting on it.” Stan whispered. Kyle turned beet red. Stan thought he was sooo slick with his stupid, handsome face and his annoyingly perfect voice.  
Stan laughed, satisfied with his handiwork. He turned away and continued to inhale pizza.  
“Dude, your appetite rivals Cartman’s.” Kyle said, once Stan had finished his pizza.  
“More like Cartman’s appetite rivals mine. I bet I could eat more than him in one sitting if I wanted to.” Stan huffed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
“Don’t try, you’ll make yourself sick. And don’t wipe your mouth on your sleeve! We have napkins for a reason!”  
Stan sighed, “fine you do it.”  
Kyle grabbed another paper napkin and went to work at Stan’s face. He squirmed and protested like a little kid, but Kyle wouldn’t rest until every bit of grease was off of Stan’s face.  
“God Kyle, did you have to be so rough?” Stan whined.  
“Quit pouting, you were the one who wanted me to do it.” Kyle smiled, rubbing Stan’s cheek with his thumb.  
Stan smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “That’s what she said.”  
“Stan.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t talk to me until we get on the plane.”  
“Okay, I understand.”  
Stan got up and threw out their trash once Kyle was done eating. He sat back down and held out his hand for Kyle to hold it. He could be such a baby sometimes. Kyle rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really mad at Stan. He took Stan’s hand and leaned onto his shoulder. Kyle could have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the woman announcing boarding. Kyle reluctantly pulled himself away from Stan and grabbed their luggage. They boarded the plane and found a place for their luggage.  
“Do you want the window seat?” Kyle finally asked.  
“Nah, you can have it.”   
Kyle moved into the window seat and Stan followed. They buckled their seatbelts, turned their phones onto airplane mode and watched the mandatory safety video. Stan loosened his seatbelt to lean his head on Kyle’s lap.  
“You know you’re going to have to sit up when we take off.” Kyle said, stroking Stan’s silky black hair. It was starting to get a little too long.  
“Mmhmm.” Stan nodded sleepily, burying himself into Kyle’s abdomen. Stan could be so cute sometimes. There was a point in high school where Stan wouldn’t touch Kyle and it almost broke his heart. He’d live it a thousand times over though, if he had to, because it led to this. Stan curled up on Kyle’s lap as they were getting ready to spend their summer after highschool alone in Europe.  
“Sir, sit up, the plane is about to take off.” One of the flight attendants sneered. She looked to be in her thirties and about three seconds away from a heart attack. She barely fit in the aisle.  
“Right, sorry.” Stan said, sitting up and tightening his seatbelt. The woman scowled and continued squeezing her way down the aisle. Stan turned to Kyle and mouthed ‘fat bitch.’ Kyle giggled and pinched Stan’s cheek.  
“I’m so glad you’re just as big an asshole as me.”  
“I’m not an asshole!” Stan said, mock offended. “Did you see that fat bitch, she didn’t even say please!”  
Kyle smirked and pulled Stan close. “I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Kyle leaned in close to Stan’s ear and whispered the last part, “babe.” Stan blushed and looked away. Stan wasn’t the only one who could be slick.  
The engine of the plane roared to life and started to propel the plane forward. The whole plane began to shake. Kyle started to get giddy, this was his favorite part of the plane ride. Well this and turbulence and landing. Kyle turned his head to look out the window, but it swiveled right back around when he heard Stan yelp.  
“Stan what’s wrong?”  
“Wha-what,” Stan’s eyes were wide and his entire body was shaking, “what’s going on?” His voice came out high and panicky.  
“Stan what are you-”  
“Why is the plane fucking shaking!” Kyle was cut off by Stan finally finishing his thought. Ohhh.  
“Stan that’s just the plane taking off it gets pretty bumpy.” Stan didn’t seem to agree, his breath became more erratic and he started trying to unbuckle his seatbelt, his fingers trembling. “Hey!” Kyle grabbed Stan’s hands, “don’t do that, you could get hurt!”  
“B-but the plane’s gonna crash!” Stan’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he thrashed about, trying to break free from Kyle’s grip.  
Shit, fuck fuck fuck fuck. Had Stan ever been on a plane before? Fuck! Kyle thought he had a plan of action for every situation that could happen on this trip, but here he was, completely unprepared for Stan to be afraid of airplanes. His first time too! Fuck, Kyle would just have to wing it.  
“Hey, hey,” Kyle said gently, letting go of one of Stan’s hands to cup his cheek. “Look at me, it’s okay, breathe.” Stan finally stopped flailing and focused on Kyle, his chest still heaving and his shoulders still trembling. “Stan, I need you to take a deep breath.” Stan tried, but stopped halfway through and continued hyperventilating.  
Fuck, just keep talking, just keep him focused.  
“Stan, can you try to breathe every time I count?” Stan nodded quickly, his eyes beginning to dart around again. “Okay, one two three four five…” Kyle started counting quickly, then gradually slowed. Stan, for the most part, began to slow down his breathing. Okay, almost there. Kyle began to stroke Stan’s cheek, “twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two…” Stan started to breathe normally. “Stan, I need you to listen to me very closely,” little tears had managed to squeeze their way out of Stan’s eyes, but he at least seemed to be able to comprehend. “This is normal, I’m assuming you haven’t been on an airplane before, but this is how it takes off. It can be pretty bumpy, but the we’re going to be fine.”  
Stan swallowed, “a-are you sure?” Kyle nodded. “Is it going to be like this for the whole flight? I-I can’t do it if it’s- but what if this time is different? What-what if-” Stan was starting to work himself up again.  
“Hey, Stan. Focus. I promise,” Kyle laced the hand that wasn’t on Stan’s cheek through Stan’s hand. “It’s going to be alright. As long as I’m here with you nothing bad is going to happen.” Kyle couldn’t guarantee that last part, but it seemed to calm Stan down enough to think rationally.  
“O-okay, I trust you.” Stan’s posture relaxed some and he let out a deep breath. “But I don’t think I can handle the plane shaking for the whole trip.”  
Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry, after we get to cruising altitude the plane won’t shake much and I checked and there probably won’t be much turbulence.”  
As soon as Kyle said that, the plane stopped shaking and one of the stewardesses alerted them that they had reached maximum height.  
“Okay, okay, that’s good.” Stan was still trembling slightly, but he seemed calm enough. “And you’re right, this is my first time on an airplane, my family’s more of a road trip family. Sorry I should have told you.”  
“No no, it’s ok, I should have known.” Kyle closed his eyes, boy, was that stressful.  
Stan wiped his eyes and turned forward. “So what do people do on airplanes, four hours seems pretty boring with nothing to do.”  
Kyle let out an amused huff. Only Stan could go from panic attack to ‘I’m bored’ in the span of a minute.   
“Well most people watch TV or sleep or read or something.”  
“Well what were you gonna do?”  
“I was going to read my book, but if you want to talk I can read it another time.”  
“No no, that’s okay. I’ll see if they have anything good to watch.”  
“Okay, here take these,” Kyle fished around his pocket until he found his earbuds. “You won’t be able to listen to it if you don’t put these in.”  
“Thanks.” Stan took the earbuds and proceeded to fiddle with the crappy TV screen in front of his chair.  
Kyle sank into his chair and pulled out his book. Five minute later Stan shook his shoulder.  
“Kyle they have Breakfast Club!”  
“Wait, seriously?” Fuck his book, Breakfast Club was much more important.  
They settled into a comfortable position, sharing the earbuds and watching on Stan’s screen.  
Kyle remembered the first time they had seen the movie. They had been having a sleepover with Kenny and Cartman the week before freshman year and Stan’s mom had insisted that they watched it. All four of them were sobbing at the end. They all took an oath to stay friends no matter what bullshit high school threw at them. Four years later, they had more or less kept that promise. Even though Cartman wasn’t quite as close with them as he used to be, they all remained close friends. Kyle would go as far to call them inseparable. Even Cartman had become tolerable over the years. Not likeable, just tolerable… most of the time. Even after he and Stan had started dating, the four of them still didn’t drift in the slightest. As Cartman put it “You homos have been dating since preschool, why the fuck did you think anything would change once you assholes actually admitted it.”  
God, Kyle couldn’t believe that it had been almost a year since he officially started dating Stan. It still felt like a dream sometimes. Like one day he would wake up he would be back in high school and Stan would be South Park’s perfect, straight, football player that sometimes got too drunk and parties and kissed Kyle and it wouldn’t mean a thing. Thank God that it did mean something.  
He kept watching the movie, a warm feeling of nostalgia bubbling inside him. When the movie was over he turned to Stan, and sure enough he was crying. Kyle had stopped the waterworks after about the third viewing, but Stan never had. They had watched this movie probably over a hundred times together and Kyle couldn’t remember a single time where Stan hadn’t had that soft, sweet smile on his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
He shifted over to wipe Stan’s face with the bottom of his shirt. Stan turned to him and buried his head into Kyle’s collarbone, squeezing Kyle as hard as he could.  
“Sorry, I thought I could keep it together this time because we’re in public, but-”  
“I know, don’t apologize, I would suspect aliens replaced you if you didn’t cry at the end.” Kyle started running his hands through Stan’s hair. Stan chuckled and nuzzled further into Kyle.  
“Hey Kyle.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
They had been saying those three words to each other since they were eight, but it never failed to make Kyle’s heart beat faster and a warmth to settle itself in the bottom of his stomach. “I love you too.”  
He felt Stan smile into his neck and he melted. Even though they were legally adults now, Stan could still be the most adorable person in the world.  
Stan finally pulled away. “I’m going to try to sleep, I guess you can read your book now.”  
“Dude, it’s like eight thirty.” Stan had never been much of a night owl, always being the first to fall asleep at sleepovers. (Yes, they still had sleepovers with Kenny and Cartman sometimes). Kenny or Cartman would be next, and Kyle would just go to bed because there was no one left to talk to. Kyle suspected if he and Stan were allowed to act upon their own internal clocks, he would be going to bed at around the same time Stan got up; so around four in the morning. Still, it never failed to surprise Kyle how early he could go to bed sometimes.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m just really tired for some reason.”  
“Okay, goodnight then.”   
Stan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight.”  
Kyle opened his book as Stan tried to find a comfortable position to doze off in. He made a mental note to wake Stan up before they descended so they could prepare for the bumpiness. The last thing he needed was Stan waking up to a violently shaking plane. He was lucky that Stan hadn’t screamed loudly enough to disturb any of the other passengers before, but he was sure that Stan would alert the plane that they were descending better than the crew could if he had just woke up.  
Kyle hadn’t even been reading for twenty minutes when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked over to see Stan looking a little faint, swallowing thickly and holding his stomach.  
“Kyle, I need to throw up.” Stan said meekly.  
Kyle was already digging through the compartment on the seat in front of him before Stan could finish his sentence. He searched frantically, but there was no barf bag to be found. Shit.  
“Okay, unbuckle your seatbelt and follow me.” Kyle said, already unbuckling his. Stan did as he was told and let Kyle lead him to the nearest bathroom. To Kyle’s dismay, it was occupied. “Fuck, dammit, just hold on for a bit, okay?” Stan nodded, but Kyle could tell he wouldn’t last much longer.  
Kyle heard the toilet flush, thank god, and soon a flight attendant emerged. Kyle practically shoved Stan into the tiny stall. “I’m gonna wait out here.” He said before closing the door.  
The flight attendant gave him a quizzical look. She was young, she almost looked their age. She was pretty, with honey golden hair cascading down her back in waves.  
“Um, he-he has a weak stomach.” Kyle stuttered, feeling the need to justify himself to the flight attendant.  
She smiled in understanding. “I guess he did look a little green.” Her voice was smooth and she had a southern accent.  
“Y-yeah.” Kyle had never quite mastered the art of talking to pretty girls. He was fine once he got to know them, but he was a mess otherwise. “Hey, um, do you have any barf bags? I-I couldn’t find one.”  
“Oh! Yes of course we do. We just don’t put them in the seats anymore because most people don’t need ‘em.”  
Kyle sighed in relief “Do you mind getting me one or two? I don’t know if he’s going to vomit again but I don’t want to risk it.”  
“Sure thing, I’ll go get them. You stay right here hun.” She winked and strolled back down the aisle, her hair bouncing as she walked.  
Stan got out of the bathroom, still looking a bit sick.  
“How’d the pizza taste on the way back up?”  
“Fuck you Kyle.” Stan said wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
Kyle smirked. “The flight attendant lady is getting us some barf bags so we’re going to wait here a bit longer.”  
“Oka-hrgh!” Stan put his hand over his mouth ran back into the bathroom.  
Kyle smiled and wondered if Stan would ever grow out of his nausea. Probably not.  
The flight attendant came back shortly after, with an armful of bags. “He’s still not out yet?”  
“He came out then went back in.”  
She giggled. “Well then you’ll probably be needin’ all of these.” She handed Kyle the stack of bags.  
“Thank you so much, I’m Kyle by the way.” Kyle extended his hand.  
“I’m Molly, pleasure to meet you.” She shook Kyle’s hand.  
Stan burst out of the bathroom. “Okay, I think I’m finally do- nevermind.” He rushed back in.  
“That’s Stan. He’s having a bit of a rough flight.”  
“I hope he feels better.” She said, concern and amusement covered her face.  
“He’ll be fine. He’s been like this since we were kids.”  
“Oh, how long have you known each other?”  
“As long as I can remember. I think we were about two or three when we first met.” Kyle did not remember meeting Stan, but his mother had said that she knew they would be best friends the moment they saw each other. Kyle doubted this, but he did not doubt that his mother had to keep the door locked to make sure he didn’t run across the street to Stan’s house.  
Molly’s eyes widened. “That’s pretty much your entire life, ain’t it.”  
“Yeah, pretty much.” Kyle agreed.  
Stan came out of the bathroom again. “Okay, I think it’s over.”  
“Good, we have barf bags now so you don’t need to get up next time.”  
“Great. How much longer is this flight?”  
“It’s goin’ to be about another hour and forty-five minutes before we land.” Molly interjected.  
“Oh, jeez. Okay thanks.” Stan said. He did not look relieved in the slightest.  
“Would you like me to get you a cup of seltzer or somethin’ to settle your stomach?”  
“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” Stan beamed.  
“We sit over there.” Kyle pointed to their empty seats.  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” She smiled and went to get some seltzer. Kyle felt a little bad for making her go back and forth.  
“She seems nice.” Stan said, walking toward their seats.  
“Yeah.” They sat back down. Molly came over shortly with an entire bottle of seltzer. She extended to Stan.  
“Oh, I don’t need that much, really.”  
“No no, I insist. It’s on the house.”  
“Alright, thanks.” Stan sheepishly took the bottle and smiled.  
“Of course, you’re name’s Stan right? Your friend Kyle told me.”  
“Actually, he’s my boyfriend.” Stan said, unscrewing the cap of the seltzer.  
“Oh, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize!” Molly stammered, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a little.  
“Nah it’s alright, Kyle never tells people unless they ask, he’s still shy about it.” Stan’s eyes turned to Kyle and he had the most shiteating grin on, but his eyes looked hurt and Kyle couldn’t decide whether he should be furious or apologetic.  
“I-I it didn’t seem like an important detail at the time!” Kyle panicked. Fuck, that was probably the wrong thing to say.  
“I’m just messing with you.” Stan said. Kyle knew he was not. “Thank you so much, really.” Stan said, turning back to Molly.  
“Of course, call me over if you need anything else.” Molly seemed to have gotten her composure back as she flounced away.  
“Hey Stan, look I’m sorry I didn’t tell her.” Kyle started once she was out of earshot.  
“Kyle, I said it’s fine.” Stan always tried to deny when something hurt him and it drove Kyle crazy. Kyle had always been very upfront when it came to his emotions, but Stan preferred to let them sink in and control him. Kyle could never understand it.  
“No Stan, it’s not. I just want you to know that I’m not embarrassed to be with you and I never will be. I just kind of assume that everyone knows we’re dating.” Kyle put his arm around Stan’s shoulders and squeezed.  
Stan gave a shy smile. “I know, it’s just sometimes I forget, y’know?”  
A quiet confidence and a loud insecurity. That’s how someone described them once. Probably Wendy, she was poetic like that. Kyle hated how much that statement was true sometimes. “That’s why I’m here to remind you.”  
“Thanks dude. I’ll let you get back to your book. Give me those barf bags though. And your earbuds.”  
“God, you’re so demanding.” Kyle teased, handing over the bags and reaching into his pocket for his earbuds.  
The rest of the flight passed by smoothly, with the occasional sound of Stan vomiting.  
“Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing for decent.” The captain’s voice came on through the speakers.  
Kyle shook Stan, who was watching some weird TV show. “Yeah?” Stan said, pulling an earbud out.  
“It’s going to get pretty bumpy again when we descend, just warning you.”  
Stan’s face quickly morphed into uneasiness. “R-really?”  
“Yeah, but then it’ll be over for now.”  
Stan turned the TV off and gave Kyle his earbuds back. “This probably sounds stupid, but can I hold your hand while we land?”  
“Yeah, of course dude.”  
Stan smiled, a bead of sweat was starting to form on his temple. “Thanks.” He grabbed Kyle’s hand, interlocking their fingers.  
“You’re gonna be okay, you know that right?” Kyle said, rubbing his thumb over Stan’s knuckle.  
Stan took a shaky breath as the plane started to rumble. “I know, I just feel better when I’m holding your hand.”  
Kyle smiled softly. God, he loved this boy. He’s loved this boy his entire life. A warm feeling bubbled up in his stomach as Stan squeezed his hand a bit too hard. “Stan, I love you.”  
Stan looked a little stunned for a moment, before giving Kyle a tired smile. “I love you too.” Stan’s lip trembled and he was taking shuddering breaths to try and calm himself. “Dammit Kyle, now my heart’s beating twice as fast.”   
Yeah, he definitely loved this boy. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be over soon.” Kyle knew the plane was shaking violently, but he could barely feel it. All he could see and hear and feel and smell was Stan. How his nails were digging into Kyle’s flesh a little too much. How Stan was biting his lip. How Stan was breathing a little too fast, how he smelled like mint and sweat and dog. How his eyes were a brilliant pale blue and how his nose had the faintest dusting of freckles. He was fucking beautiful, he was the most perfect thing Kyle had ever seen.  
The plane touched the runway and Stan’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. He was squeezing Kyle’s hand impossibly hard, but Kyle didn’t mind. It was the smallest price to pay when compared to the fact that Kyle had met the love of his life before he knew how to form proper sentences.  
The plane finally stopped. The captain came on to the speakers again. “Attention passengers, we have landed at JFK Airport. The time is two forty-seven A.M. We thank you for flying with us.”  
“See Stan, it’s over.”  
“Oh thank god.” Stan opened his eyes, he was still shaking, but he seemed fine.  
They got their bags and exited the plane. As soon as they were in the airport, Stan dropped all his things and threw his arms around Kyle. He was trembling and his breath was still shaky, but he seemed more relieved than anything. Kyle hugged back, burying his nose into Stan’s cheek.  
“Thanks for putting up with my bullshit.”  
“Of course, I’m sorry the plane scared you so much.”  
“No, I mean always.”  
Kyle felt himself blush. “Thanks for putting up with mine.”  
“Anytime.”  
They stayed like that for a couple minutes before finally letting go.  
“Okay,” Kyle said. “We have about two and a half hours before our second flight.”  
“Motherfucker!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very appreciated, I want to become better at writing.  
> I love these boys and I love their friendship. Sorry if this feels like I'm rambling, I probably am. I've also never been in a relationship before, so if it doesn't seem like they are, that's why.  
> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
